What to Expect When Ezria's Expecting
by samantha450
Summary: Aria and Ezra are usually good at keeping their relationship a secret... but what if one small mistake is made, exposing their relationship and changing everything? (I forgot to mention this in the story but Ezra will begin teaching at Hollis in this story and Jackie Molina does not exist
1. Chapter 1

**This story happens some time at the end of season 1. Ian did not die, Emily is not moving to Texas, and Aria's parents are getting back together. **

The bell for the next period rang.

"… and our time is up," finished Mr. Fitz, "and don't forget, homework for tonight is to read the first scene of A Midsummer Night's Dream. Oh, and... Aria. Please see me after class." The students of Mr. Fitz's AP English class packed up and trickled out of the door and on to the next class. Aria cautiously approached Ezra's desk.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," they said simultaneously.

"You first," Ezra offered.

"So this weekend…" Aria began, "I was thinking we could do something… special. My parents are busy rekindling their romance, and Mike's going to be staying at a friend's."

"I could get us a room at the Hilton in Philly," Ezra jumped in quickly. Aria's face reddened. Sex was a touchy, delicate topic for teens her age; it was a big deal for most. But for Ezra, having sex was completely normal for someone his age. He had already gotten past the awkwardness. He wasn't even a virgin. This thought made her slightly uneasy. "Or…" Ezra continued cautiously, "Is that not what you had in mind…"

"No, it was" Aria replied.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked, "Because I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't feel comfortable doing. I'm ready whenever you are. If you need me to wait, I'll wait. I promise, your decisions will not change my feeli-"

Aria held her hand up, cutting Ezra off. She took a deep breath. "Don't worry. I'm ready"

"Okay!" Ezra replied enthusiastically. "So this weekend…"

"Um, how about Saturday night?" Aria offered. "My parents are going out on a date, and I can just tell them I'll be sleeping over at Spencer's."

"Perfect!" Ezra smiled, and Aria's heart melted. She loved his boyish smile; she loved the way it made his enchanting blue eyes glisten.

"Well, I gotta get to my next class. But I'll talk to you later" Aria said, and Ezra pecked her on her lips as his way of saying goodbye, and Aria walked out the door.

Aria met up with Spencer, Emily, and Hanna, who could all sense something different was going on with Aria.

"Aria?" Spencer began, "what went on with you and Mr. Fitz?"

Aria pursed her lips "nothing," she lied. "Why"

"Come on, Aria," Hanna goaded. "We can just tell. Now spill it, girl!"

"It was nothing, I swear," Aria fibbed again, "Can we please talk about something else?"

"No," Hanna said, playfully, leaning in. "We're talking about this. Now talk."

"Fine," Aria gave in, "Ezra just told me he liked my essay."

Emily narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "The last time we wrote an essay was three months ago…?"

"Fine," Spencer said, exasperatedly, "Aria obviously does not want us to know."

Hanna raised an eyebrow. "That just means it's juicy.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell. Ezra and I… are… having sex this weekend. For the first time." Aria spilled, and the rest of the liars' jaws dropped unanimously.

"You're losing your VIRGINITY to MR. FITZ?" Spencer asked. Aria nodded sheepishly, wishing her friends wouldn't make a fuss.

Hanna smiled mischievously. "Afterward, I want to hear every. Detail. I'll bet he is GREAT in bed." Aria playfully smacked Hanna's shoulder.

"You're not doing it in his apartment, are you?" Emily asked.

"No, of course not. He's getting us a room at the Hilton in Philly." Aria answered. "Spence, can I tell my parents I'll be sleeping at your house?"

"Sure Aria, I'll do whatever I can to cover for you. I don't want your night to be ruined.

"Thanks, Spence, you're a great friend."

"Guys…" Emily warned and tilted her head to the ceiling, gesturing for them to look up. They did, and became face to face with—

"Jenna!" Aria gasped.

"Hello, Aria" Jenna responded coolly.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" Aria asked, worried.

"Just enough" Jenna replied, the corners of her lips turning upward in a sinister, menacing way. "Oh, I heard just enough."

**I hope you liked it! Please review **** I am always open to constructive criticism and I would love to know how to improve my writing**


	2. Are Jenna's Lips Sealed?

Later that day, the girls gathered in Emily's bedroom. "Guys," Aria said anxiously, "What do I do about Jenna?" I can't tell Ezra that I told people our plans to MAKE LOVE and that Jenna overheard me."

"Who has the memory stick with the videos of Jenna and Toby?" Emily asked

"I do" Spencer replied.

"Then just tell Jenna that if she exposes the information about you and Mr. Fitz, you will expose her by turning in the videos."

"And to think," Hanna said, "That you're the sweet one."

The next day, Aria confronted Jenna. "It's Aria. If you tell a soul about me and Mr. Fitz, I will hand in the videos of you and Toby to the police."

"Fine" Jenna snapped. "But next time it won't be so easy."

"Thank you" Aria sighed with relief, and walked away. As she approached Emily, Spencer, and Hanna, who were waiting at Aria's locker, curious and nervous to see how Aria's encounter with Jenna went, her phone went off. She had gotten a text from A. It read:

_So Jenna decides to be nice, huh? I guess there's a FIRST TIME for everything. Xoxo, -A._

"Guys," Aria whispered to Hanna, Emily, and Spencer, "A knows."

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short. I'll update soon. I hope you liked it and please review. Also, I apologize if you thought Jenna was too forgiving towards Aria, but this is more the exposition of the story; the real drama will come later. What should Aria do about A?**


	3. Authors Note

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! So I am having some major writers' block. I have the rest of the story pretty much planned out and some parts are written, but I need some help filling the whole of what should Aria do about A? Aria and Ezra are definitely sleeping together because that and the aftermath are the main parts of my story. Please write any ideas you have in the reviews, and if I pick yours, you will be credited. **

**Sorry about this, but after I finish chapter three I will most likely be updating very often. **


	4. Theseus, Hippolyta, and A (Rewritten)

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! Thanks so much to its-all-in-my-headxo for giving me such great ideas and brainstorming with me! It really meant a lot to me. Actually, I did not decide to use any of the ideas we came up with but I still appreciate them nonetheless and they're still in the back of my mind so if I need any ideas I will definitely use them! So I guess without further ado…. Chapter 3.

Aria tossed and turned all night, her head spinning with worry. What was she going to do about A? She didn't want to become so absorbed in solving her issues with A that it would take away from her and Ezra's special night, but she couldn't risk ignoring the text and going about things as planned. She debated calling Ezra, but she just couldn't tell him that she had a stalker who knew they were going to have sex. He would need some explanation, and Aria guessed that it would not end very well. Besides, If Aria revealed A's existence, she would be in bigger trouble with A than she already was. She spent the night hours wide awake and anxious, attempting to find a solution to her unbearably complex problem

The next morning she woke up groggy and lethargic and made herself and unusually large cup of coffee, which didn't seem to help. She went about the day as if she was on autopilot, using her body rather than her brain to accomplish tasks, and everything that was said to her went in one ear and out the other. Even during English class, she couldn't seem to fall into Ezra's gorgeous eyes like she normally does. Every time she tried to look into them she imagined not getting the chance to do so on Saturday, or looking at his hostile, empty seeming eyes in his possible mug-shot photo, if A had his or her way. Aria just couldn't take this A stuff anymore. She and the girls were like puppets to this evil, anonymous stalker who had set out to have their lives made miserable and she would have no more of it. She knew what she had to do. Maybe what she decided was illogical, but for once, it was what she wanted and not influenced by A. And just for that reason, her decision was worth it.

After the bell rang, she rushed straight to the girls.

"Guys," she said, taking a deep breath, " I know what I'm going to do about A. I'm just going to forget about the text message and go about things as planned."

"Are you sure that's smart?" Emily asked.

"Probably not. But A only wants to frighten us, to prove that he or she can get to us and control us. But I'm not going to let A scare me, and I am sick of obsessing about A. A won't ruin my night and A never told about my relationship with Ezra when he or she first found out about it. But just in case, I'm going to ask Ezra to cancel the restaurant and hotel reservations and re-reserve them using a pseudonym."

Spencer just stared at Aria like she was crazy, but she did kind of understand her point.

"Can we talk about this later? I've gotta get to class." Aria said and rushed away. Later at lunch, she found Ezra in his classroom and she shut the door. "Is there any possible way you could re-reserve the room and table under a pseudonym?"

"Why?" Ezra asked, worriedly, "Does someone know?"

"No, of course not," Aria lied, feeling a deep pang of guilt. "I just… want to be extra careful."

"Okay, I can try, but if someone knows or at least thinks they know, I would like to reschedule."

"Nobody knows. I'm just making sure that nobody will find out." Aria reassured.

"The hotel I'm sure I can do, but the restaurant is very fancy and I'm not so sure."

"Just… Please try, Ezra. Love you." Aria pleaded as she dashed out of the room.

Ezra looked around suspiciously, and when he saw the coast was clear, he dialed the number of the hotel.

"Hello, this is Ezra Fitz. I would like to cancel my reservation for this Saturday. Okay. Thank you. Good bye"

Aria went about the day feeling much lighter and at ease. A huge weight had been lifted off her chest and she could finally breathe. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her brain told her that she was taking a huge risk and that it was a bad idea, but she pushed that thought away against her better judgment. Nothing could get in the way of her and Ezra's night. Their love was just too pure and too strong.

Aria couldn't sleep that night. Her whole body and mind buzzed with anticipation and excitement. She felt extremely antsy and did not know how she was going to wait.

While Aria lay awake, Ezra called the hotel yet again and placed another reservation, under the name Rafi Tezz, an anagram. He was luckily able to cancel the restaurant reservation and reserve a table using the same anagram. Even though Ezra was not a virgin, it felt to him like sleeping with Aria would be his first time. And in a way, it was.

The next day in English, Mr. Fitz announced that they were to begin reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

"Okay class, open your books and let's get started." As we can read, the wedding of Theseus and Hippolyta is nearing, and Theseus and Hippolyta are both reacting differently. Now, can someone tell me what their reactions are?" Aria raised her hand, and Mr. Fitz nodded in her direction, "Aria?"

"Well, Theseus feels like the days until his wedding are going to pass by very slowly and he can't wait, while Hippolyta is calmer and says that the days until their wedding will pass by very quickly. She's not as anxious."

"Very good, Aria. Now who can tell me what this says about their personalities?" Mona raised her hand this time. "Miss Vanderwaal?"

"Um, it means that Hippolyta is calmer and more lax in general. It also could mean that… Hippolyta is… less in love with Theseus and that he is more passionate about their relationship."

"Yes, very good. Interesting perspective, Miss Vanderwaal." Aria spent the rest of class staring at Ezra, devouring his every move, looking wistfully at his lips, wishing she could be kissing them, staring into his beyond gorgeous blue eyes, deep and sparking like the sea.

The bell rang, and once there were no other students left in the room, Aria approached Ezra.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I was up all night thinking of you. I just can't wait until Saturday," Aria said coyly, "I don't think I'll be able to make it until then"

Ezra pecked her on the lips. "Saturday will come before you know it." He said reassuringly, and Aria walked out the door to get to her next class.

**So this chapter is not one of my best. I will update soon **


	5. Victoria's (And Aria's) Secret

Oh hey there, Fanfiction! Long time no see! Or more like long time no procrastinate on HW and write . So this is not my best chapter MEH….

It was Friday. As Aria walked out of Rosewood High, Ezra grazed her arm, causing Aria to swivel to face him. "So for tomorrow…" Ezra began, and Aria let out a quiet, yet excited squeal, as in, "I can't believe this is happening!" and Ezra's eyes widened and he smiled, showing that the feeling was mutual. Although, Aria began to wonder… No. She stopped her own thoughts. Aria, you are just trying to psych yourself out. You are over-analyzing what Mona said in class yesterday and your conversation with Ezra right after.

"Anyways," Ezra interrupted her thoughts. "I was thinking we could go out to dinner beforehand. I already got us reservations at this nice restaurant near the hotel that's supposed to be really great, but I can cancel, that is, if you don't want to go to the restaurant.

"No. I want to. I'm always up for anything with you." Aria said with a smile, "And it sounds wonderful. Anyways, I gotta go. But I'll call you later."

"Don't worry, I'll reserve the table under a pseudonym, too" Ezra said with a smile. Aria ran towards Hanna, and the girls got in the car to go to the mall.

"Where to first?" Hanna asked.

"Victoria's Secret." Aria answered immediately, and they walked into the store.

"God, this is so strange. I mean, right now, you're picking out sexy lingerie to impress your English teacher!" Hanna marveled. Aria playfully punched her.

"First of all, you make it sound like I don't own any 'sexy lingerie' but I just want something new. Something special, for our special night. And second of all, please just accept the fact that he is my boyfriend."

"Hey, Aria, look at this!" Hanna pointed to a very revealing getup. "It's got a tutu and-"

"Hanna." Aria said firmly. "Please stop joking. I just want a push-up bra and panties. If you like the tutu so much, you get it to impress Caleb."

"Caleb wouldn't like that, are you kidding?"

"I'm only partly kidding. Now I'm just gonna try these on."

Soon after, Hanna bought a perfume and Aria bought the black lace push up bra and matching panties and they left the store."

"Now you're looking for what?" Hanna asked.

"A nice dress, something not too fancy and something easy to get in and out of, if you know what I mean." Aria waggled her eyebrows, "Ezra's taking me to dinner at a nice restaurant beforehand."

Hanna dragged Aria to Lipstick, a boutique she always shopped at. "This is cute! Try this one on!" Hanna pulled out a mint floral sundress. Aria shook her head. "Not my style" she said. Hanna then grabbed a skin tight, low- cut black strapless dress that had a gold zipper down the front, gold studs along the sides, and it fell just barely below the butt. Aria rolled her eyes. "Keep in mind I'm not a prostitute," She said exasperatedly. "But look, it would go really well with these fishnet tights and these seven-inch high heels." Hanna joked.

"Han, I'm serious. I actually feel a lot of pressure."

"You mean, like, pressure to have sex?"

"No... I mean like pressure to impress Ezra. I feel like it hasn't really hit him that he's dating a student. And then we're going to have sex and he's going to realize that I'm inexperienced and childish. So he'll… break up with me." Aria said glumly.

"Aria." Hanna said, her hands on Aria's shoulders. "Listen to me. You are pretty, smart, funny and nice. Any man, no matter the age, would be lucky to be with you. And if Ezra doesn't realize that, then screw him!"

"Thanks, Han," Aria managed a weak smile and changed the subject, "the search in this store is going nowhere. I'm going to look somewhere else."

Hanna quickly grabbed a pair of earrings, bought them, and followed Aria out of the store. Hanna quickly got sidetracked and wandered into Sephora, and Aria felt like she had no choice but to follow her. "I need the Naked Basics palette and the They're Real mascara," Hanna said as an excuse. She grabbed those items and checked out.

As they began to leave the store, however, Mona appeared, as if out of nowhere.

"Hey, Han, hey Aria!" She said chirpily.

"Hey… Mona," Hanna said, faking her excitement. Aria smiled a faux smile.

"Mind if I join you?" Mona asked, oblivious to her own intrusiveness. Aria nudged Hanna, as if asking her to tell Mona to politely go away.

"Sure…" Hanna said, and then winced at Aria, "Sorry," she muttered to Aria.

"What's in the bag?" Mona pointed to Aria's Victoria's Secret bag. For someone up so high on the social ladder at Rosewood High, Mona seems slightly lacking in social cognition. Aria thought to herself. "Bowling balls," Aria answered sarcastically. Mona began to take the lead, not even bothering to ask if they were shopping for an actual purpose. The girls wound up at Mac, where Mona bought a lipgloss and a few brushes. Hanna tested out one of the Nicki Minaj lipsticks, and eventually decided the color was too bold for her liking. Aria awkwardly waited for the girls, until finally Mona checked out. The store itself was pretty small, but it was very easy to get absorbed in, as if you were lost in time. The girls then followed Mona to Juicy Couture, where Mona tried on about 10 bathing suits, but after a long debate with herself, she decided to get only two and a pair of sunglasses. The girls left the store, and Aria spoke up.

"Mona, I need a dress, and that was what I'm shopping for in the first place. Can we please just get my dress and any store you want to go to we can go to afterwards?"

"Sure," Mona said, and gave Aria a smile. "So, what kind of dress do you have in mind? I'll help you find it!"

"I want something nice, but not too nice if you know what I mean," Aria said, trying to act normal.

"Oh, what for?" Mona asked.

"Um…. a dinner… party," Aria lied.

"Okay! Let's go find you a dress!" Mona grabbed Aria's arm and dragged her to Jessica McClintock.

"Mona... these dresses aren't exactly what I'm looking for…."

"Come on! Just try this one on! This color would look great on you! Oh, and this one!" Mona ripped dresses off he racks and persistently shoved Aria into a dressing room. "Model them for me!" Mona called. Aria rolled her eyes, wishing Mona would not be so intrusive. The first dress was a short, deep purple ruched taffeta bustier dress. Aria tried it on, surprised at how much she liked the way it looked. She reluctantly came out. Mona squealed. "Omigod, that dress looks adorbs! You can thank me later!" Aria began to open her mouth to protest, but Mona interrupted her. "Han, doesn't the dress look absolutely gorge on Aria?" Hanna just nodded her head.

"I think I'm going to try the next few on, you know, to keep my options open." Aria rushed back in to the dressing room, in order to avoid Mona getting too excited. Mona was awfully stubborn when it came to things she wanted or liked. Aria just waited in the dressing room, pretending to try on the dresses. She then walked out, telling Mona, "The rest of them didn't look right."

"Okay! So come on, let's by the purple one!" Mona grabbed the dress and headed for the register.

"Mona… I don't want the dress. It's not my style and it's too fancy for the dinner!" Aria practically yelled. Mona was taken aback. "O-okay… But you could have told me!"

"I tried."

Mona bounced back and put a smile on her face. "So this place was a bust… let's try somewhere else."

Mona dragged the girls to 344 and made Aria try on a coral high-low dress and a zigzag print belted dress. Once again, they were not what Aria was looking for. The girls went to Free People where Mona found Aria multiple maxi dresses. Aria was not fond of any of them. They then went to BCBG Maxazria. Mona found Aria a light pink short sweetheart A-line dress, a red body con v-neck dress with an open back, and a royal blue sleeveless sheath dress with cutouts at the bodice and back. Aria tried on the dresses. When she got to the blue one, she was surprised at herself for loving it and the way it fit her. She walked out of the dressing room. "It's the one!" she squealed.

"Damn, girl! Look at YOU!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Perfect!" Mona grinned. Aria then looked at the price tag and her eyes bulged out. "Holy crap, I do not have enough money for this dress!" She reluctantly put it back on the hook and then headed to Nordstrom. Aria tried on a turquoise and charcoal striped dress. She modeled it for Hanna and Mona, who both scrunched up their noses. She tried a yellow lace dress. Hanna stuck her tongue out, and Mona shook her head. Hanna grabbed an emerald strapless dress which they both agreed was very pretty, but when Aria tried it on, Mona decided it looked "awkward" on her. Finally, Aria found a wine colored peplum dress that fell around five inches above the knee with cap sleeves. She tried it on and then came out. "I think I'm going to get this one!" She said excitedly.

"Aria, I actually like that one more than the blue one! It looks gorgeous!" Hanna gushed.

"I love the color on you!" Mona said, and Aria bought the dress.

"So, are we looking for shoes?" Hanna asked.

"Not today," Aria replied, "I'll just wear my black flats with the gold detailing."

"Okay, sounds good. Wanna go to Red Mango to celebrate?" At Red Mango, Hanna got a vanilla froyo with boba, and Mona got a vanilla coffee chiller, and Aria got a strawberry banana smoothie.

A/N: smoooooooooothie. Made from real stuff, don't cost too much. Oh sweet surrender, straight from that blender. (Who gets the reference?)

The girls wandered around the mall a little longer, Aria feeling freer, like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Review please!


End file.
